


Scrabble

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Niall doesn't normally find board games all that arousing just the thought of the word leaving his lips has his member twitching. The word rolls off his tongue and he's sure it's the most seductive thing he's ever said, "Scrabble?" </p>
<p>Zayn stares at him in disbelief. "Scrab-." He stops and checks to make sure the same look of utter sincerity remains on the Irishman's face. "Scrabble?" He exclaims. "No Niall, not Scrabble. Nothing like scrabble." He grabs the boys un-plastered wrist and tugs him behind as he walks towards the stairs, "We're going to fuck dammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

It was never Niall's intention to break his arm. Really, it wasn't. But the way he saw it when you put an Irishman, a keg, and a small trampoline in a room together you really can't expect much less. So despite how many times he's had to hear, "Niall stop being reckless.", "Niall don't jump off tables.", "Niall don't try and hang your clothes off chandeliers while balancing off the top step of a shaky ladder." no one ever told him to stop doing Power Ranger spin kicks off the trampoline while holding a pint in each hand. And that is exactly why Niall puts no blame on himself for this incident-and that's how he refers to the whole ordeal, "the incident".

That being said, everyone else seems to blame Niall wholeheartedly. This is irritating to him because every time he moans or groans because his arm aches no one shows him any pity. And this is not at all okay with Niall. He's used to his friends referring to him in terms of endearment and gentle shows of affection. However, every time he whines about the un-scratchable itch under his cast all he receives are punches to his good arm.

So when Niall releases a loud and slightly over dramatic groan he doesn't even get a concerned glance from the four other lads.

To be fair they're all preoccupied with a in depth discussion of what nightclub they're heading out to but that doesn't stop Niall from groaning again. Louder.

This time they all turn to him.

"What's that cripple boy?" Louis ask from his seat across from Niall.

Niall ignores the quip. "Let's go to FunkyBudda, it's rave night. I've been practising me glow stick routine for-"

Liam cuts him off, "Niall you're not going out." He looks sternly at Niall who, in turn, wears a look of offence. "Doctors orders."

Zayn wraps his arm around Nialls shoulder. "He's right Ni, you're on painkillers for another week. You can't be drinking until you're off the meds."

"What!?" Niall exclaims, sitting up in his seat. "Who says m'going to drink?"

Harry actually laughs out loud at this. A loud bark of a laugh that has Niall sending hateful glares his way.

"When was the last time you've turned down a pint?" He drawls. "You're too impressionable!"

"You're Irish." Louis adds.

"Too naive. Easily swayed. Quickly influenced..." Liam ticks off.

Niall would like to point out that they are usually the ones doing the influencing but instead just pouts, "You're all abandoning me." He holds up his plastered arm in disgust. "I'm trapped in this fun sucking cage and me best mates are abandoning me."

Zayns arm wraps around him tighter and pulls him close, "M'not abandoning you Ni. We can have a boyfriends night."

Niall's never been one to chose a night in over a night out but then again maybe that's why his arm has 12 layers of plaster wrapped around it.

"Fine." Niall's says sullenly, "Try not to feel bad for me as I lay bored and restless for the night...my arm aching and skin crawling."

"Hey!" Zayn protest pulling him even closer but secretly purrs at the idea of leaving Niall restless.

Louis stands up tugging Harry along with him, "Won't even cross my mind." He promises heading out the door with his own boyfriend in tow.

Liam stands up as well and gives him a grim look. He looks like he is about to lurch into a long lecture but instead just says "Take it easy."

Niall rolls his eyes, curling into Zayns chest a bit more. "Okay, Dad." He mutters sarcastically.

"I mean it." Liam insist. "Do what Zayn tells you. The sooner that cast comes off the quicker we can get you back to smiley, happy, obnoxious Niall. I'm tired of grumpy puppy Niall."

Niall just huffs and does his best to pout in a way that doesn't make him look like a "grumpy puppy".

Liam nods towards Zayn who calls out, "Have fun mates!" as he pulls the door shut behind him. He waits to hear the sound of the taxi pulling away .

"Finally." Zayn sighs happily, "I've got you all to myself now." He looks down at the heap of blonde hair resting just under his chin. "What'll be Niall?"

Zayn would never say that he is happy that Niall broke his arm. That being said, it has gave him an excuse to cuddle the injured boy even more.

 

The younger boy is still for a moment. Then, suddenly, he perks up. "I know!" He sits up and turns towards Zayn, "How about we finish off those pints in the cooler?" Zayn looks at him in disbelief. "What? Haven't had a drink in over a week! Please Zayn, please!" He pleads.

Zayn gets up from his spot wrapped around Niall. He's annoyed but tries to tell himself Niall is just bored. And previous experience has shown that when Niall is bored he does two things: breaks stuff and drinks pints. And seeing as how one of those options is completely out of the picture Niall is desperate.

Zayn storms off to the kitchen all irritated. "Absolutely not Niall! M'not telling you again." He shouts over his shoulder and is satisfied as he hears the patter of feet following behind him. "You can't think of anything else to keep you entertained?" He questions, spinning around and finding Niall right behind him. He places his hands on the boys shoulders keeping him in place. "We are together, alone, for the whole night...nothing pops into mind?"

Zayn glares at the younger boy, his irritation clear. The boys eyebrows furrow together and his soft pink lips form a thin line. Niall knows exactly what answer Zayn is looking for. But then a dangerous and sexy idea comes to his mind. Suddenly he knows just the right way to rile up his boyfriend.

Niall is quickly going to turn a boring evening into an unpredictable night with just one word. And although he doesn't normally find board games all that arousing just the thought of the word leaving his lips has his member twitching. The word rolls off his tongue and he's sure it's the most seductive thing he's ever said, "Scrabble?"

Zayn stares at him in disbelief. "Scrab-." He stops and checks to make sure the same look of utter sincerity remains on the Irishman's face. "Scrabble?" He exclaims. "No Niall, not Scrabble. Nothing like scrabble." He grabs the boys un-plastered wrist and tugs him behind as he walks towards the stairs, "We're going to fuck dammit!"

***

As Niall's being mostly dragged up the stairs he decides that scrabble is most definitely the sexiest word he's ever heard. Zayn is repeatedly muttering it in frustration with a hint of disbelief and Niall's sure he will never be able to play the family friendly board game again without getting a hard-on.

Zayn throws open their bedroom door and tugs Niall quickly towards the end of the bed. He very clumsily half falls half trips onto the mattress. He's just settled onto his back when Zayns mouth comes crashing down onto his. The darker skinned lads arms are locked on either side of Niall's head as he is leant over him.

Zayn tugs at Niall's bottom lip and then sweeps his tongue into his mouth. Niall shows no resistance, just parts his lips to allow Zayn entrance. He runs his good hand through the raven hair boys fringe. Tugging at it a bit to pull Zayn even deeper into his mouth.

"Scoot up." Zayn orders and Niall obeys, pushing himself further up on the bed. Zayn climbs atop Niall, pulling off his own shirt and then helping Niall to remove his shirt and trousers as well. He runs one hand along the Irishman's jaw line and the other up his torso. Smiles devilishly and then moves his lips to Nialls collarbone. Marking along his chest with rough kisses and love bites.

Niall moans and rolls his head back allowing Zayn access to his neck. His kisses travel along until he reaches the nook where Nialls ear meets his jaw. His lips play on the skin as he says, "When you said you were going to be restless tonight..." He pauses letting his hand travel to Niall's pants were he rubs his hand over his already hard dick, "you had no idea how true that would be."

Niall moans and Zayn bites on the skin he's been grazing on his neck. Hard. Niall whimpers as Zayn pulls away, satisfied, at the discoloured and raised texture of the love bite. "Now what do you say we get this game started?"

Zayn's hand runs along the line of Nialls pants before he gives them a tug and slowly and torturously has them at the boys ankles. He straddles himself atop Niall, reaches for his arms, and pins them above his head-or as close to above his head as the cast allows.

"Never," He kisses Niall hard on the mouth, "do I want you to think the word boring when you stay in with me."

He shifts Niall so that his hands are still pinned but Zayn has a free arm to wander. It trails a torturous path down his face, down his torso, across his waist, until it finally brushes Niall's cock.

The boy squirms, hopelessly shifting his hips but Zayn doesn't allow it. He runs a hand down the underside of 

Niall's member and grabs his balls. "Are we bored?" Zayn asks with a smirk on his face that makes Niall blush.

Zayn squeezes his hand around Niall and watches in delight as he shudders in ecstasy."No, god no." Niall moans and Zayn allows a bit of movement underneath him as Niall desperately bucks his hips hoping for a bit of friction.

 

"Zayn...ohhhh Zayn." Niall groans and Zayn, almost cruelly, slowly rubs up and down Nialls enlarged member. "Please." He begs, "More. I need more."

Zayn can barely contain his euphoria at the boy whimpering and begging for him. "I love you like this." He mumbles as he kisses along his jaw.

Niall just whines in response and bucks his hips again but this time Zayn gives him what he wants. He rubs his hands quickly along the boys length. Squeezing lightly when he gets to the base and repeating the process until Niall is in spasms below him. He cries out his name, breathing heavily, as he comes in spurts.

"Oh God." Niall's panting beneath him and Zayn rolls off so he's laying off to Niall's side. "That was...oh god...that was amazing." He curls into Zayn, laying his head on his chest, and nestling in as Zayn wraps an arm around him.

"M'not going to hear you say a night in is boring again. Am I?" Zayn ask tracing a hand along Niall's side.

Niall thinks about what Zayn just put him through, the torturous buildup, the rough kisses, and tender touches, the best orgasm he's ever had.

"Absolutely," he says, nodding his head vigorously, "every opportunity I get."

****

Liam has a bright blonde spot in his hair and Niall can't really just look past this. So even though Liam looks like he could eat a small kitten Niall just has to ask, "Mate, what the hell happen to your fringe?"

The shit eating grin on Niall's face isn't helping matters but his boyfriends arm is swung around his shoulders so he doesn't even shutter when Liam's icy glare hits him. He can hear Louis and Harry snicker from beside him.

Liam's runs a hand over his head. "Apparently it isn't enough for Louis to rave. Apparently he also has to break the glow sticks and wave the inner substances about. And apparently those said substances contain bleach which dyes hair." Liam is not at all amused by this. Not even a little.

"Mate, you got to admit, it's a great story." Louis says gleefully but Liam just scoffs.

"Yeah." Harry agrees but then adds, "Of course not as great as how we had the whole V.I.P section full. Properly packed!"

"Absolute craic." Louis insures, using Niall's own word against him. Niall just settles into Zayn's hold more and enjoys the way the older boy automatically tightens his grip around him. Niall leans up and pecks him on the cheek.

Louis interrupts, "What'd you two do anyways?"

Niall thinks back, still feels Zayn's body on top of him. The heat, the weight, the love. The love bite Zayn left on his neck throbs a bit.

"I don't know it was pretty boring." Nialls shrugs, giving Zayn a mischievous smirk, "Just played scrabble."


End file.
